


skating right into your heart

by flxwies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Third Wheels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxwies/pseuds/flxwies
Summary: Yeosang just wanted to have a relaxing day underneath his blankets but found himself getting dragged along onto his hyung's ice skating date, ending up thirdwheeling. Not to mention he's also a horrible skater but maybe there's someone who could help him out?





	skating right into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~

Saturday morning. Yeosang was lying in his bed wrapped up in several warm blankets and slowly blinking awake. The days were sadly getting colder and he didn't intend on doing anything today, just sleep and watch some videos on the internet. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes again and appreciating the relaxing silence.

One moment later the door of his room got ripped open, startling Yeosang out of his peacefulness. He was met with the way too brightly smiling face of his roommate and immediately knew he was up to no good.

Yeosang groaned and turned around when his roommate opened the curtains, letting the morning sun hit his face. What kind of torture was this? Suddenly there were arms wrapped around him and Yeosang blindly took his pillow and aimed it behind his head. "Go away Seonghwa", he whined.

"No, get up Yeo, we've got plans today!", Seonghwa exclaimed, sounding way too excited for Yeosangs taste.

"You mean you got plans and i will remain in my bed." Yeosang already could imagine Seonghwa pouting behind him.

"You didn't even listen to my plans yet", he mumbled stubbornly, "i swear it's going to be lots of fun, you also really need some fresh air, Yeosang."

Yeosang sighed, knowing exactly Seonghwa wouldn't leave one centimeter if he didn't give in. He turned around (with a little trouble still underneath all these blankets, resembling a seal trying to rob around) facing Seonghwa who just smiled wickedly, knowing he has won.

"Okay what are your oh so wonderful plans, also stop smiling like that i haven't even agreed to anything."

Seonghwa just kept grinning. "You. Hongjoong. Me. Ice skating!"

Yeosang frowned at the mention of his roommates tiny boyfriend. Don't get him wrong, he adored his hyung a lot and he made Seonghwa happy which made Yeosang happy in turn but these two were always together and he thought Seonghwa wanted to spend some alone time with him.

"Hongjoong-hyung? You want me to thirdwheel going on a date with you?"

Seonghwa shook his head quickly. "No it's not a date, we wanted to spend some time with you and wouldn't let you thirdwheel, i promise! Please Yeosang when was the last time we went out together? Also it's the perfect day for ice skating we haven't done it in forever!"

Yeosang regarded him spectically. "Yeah because i'm horrible at it and you know that, hyung. Still prefering to skate with actual skateboards."

Seonghwa sighed and gave him his best puppy eyes, pouting slightly. "Pretty please?", he begged, "i will buy you everything you wish for from the snack store there!"

That kind of got Yeosang's attention and he stared warily at Seonghwa's expectant face. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"I- okay", Yeosang gave in and Seonghwa shrieked excitedly hugging him closer, "but only because of the snacks. And i haven't seen Hongjoong - hyung in a while since you're always at his place. And-"

"Yeah yeah i get it, thank you Yeosang! It's going to be such a good day, come get up i'm in the kitchen preparing some breakfast!", Seonghwa cut him off and rushed out of his room, leaving a defeated Yeosang behind.

_Why do i always give in so easily?_

He stared at his blankets for a few moments before sighing and standing up, getting ready for the day.

-

Some time later he was sitting in the back of Hongjoong's small car he drove to pick them up, being a little traumatized by having to watch his hyungs suck face during their greeting. He hasn't had to see that sight in a while since Hongjoong was always busy and barely visited their place anymore in the last time. He did miss him a bit but definitely not that part of it.

"Okay lets go kids!", Hongjoong yelled, starting the engine.

"Joong im older than you", Seonghwa pointed out.

"Shhh, let me have my mum moment there."

Yeosang rolled his eyes and yawned a bit, already regretting his decision to leave his warm blankets to put up with this mess.

-

At the ice rink arrived, they all got out of the car and Seonghwa bought their tickets so they could get in. It was a huge and pretty ice rink outside and Yeosang could already see all the visitors enjoying their time skating around the rink in groups of friends or alone, mostly young people around their age but also a few families with their children. They played some quiet radio music out of a few boxes placed around the sides of the rink. Yeosang already felt like he was the only person who couldn't skate again but shoved that thought to the back of his mind. If he could skateboard, why couldnt he learn to skate on ice?

They borrowed some ice skates since who could afford themselves some skates, not them, and walked to the entrance after putting them on. Yeosang suddenly felt older seeing his hyungs being so excited and giggling in front of him.

Hongjoong took Seonghwa's hand and they were off one second later. Yeosang stood still disbelievingly, watching after them with the most offended looking expression.

_Traitors._

Yeosang carefully dared to get on the slippery ice, silently praying he wouldn't make a fool out of himself right at the beginning already. He probably looked like a baby giraffe learning to walk while trying to catch up to his hyungs who gladly stopped at some point to wait up for Yeosang.

A lot of moments with struggles and help of the side walls later, he finally got close to the boyfriends and tried to give them his best death stare which they only returned with a proud smile.

"With a little practice you will get better and better, Sangie!"

"Why did you leave so quickly? Don't just leave me like that!", Yeosang whined and his hyungs laughed a bit but also looking apologitacally.

To Yeosang's relief they actually stayed at his side after this tormenting experience and tried to teach him to become faster and more steady. (Yeosang's actual main goal was just to not fall onto his ass) It would've been at least some fun if he wouldn't constantly feel like a burden to them or - like he mentioned to Seonghwa - a huge thirdwheel since his hyungs kept holding hands and shooting heart eyes at each other.

Yeosang already got a bit exhausted and stopped, clinching to the wall and looking like he just ran the marathon of his life. Seonghwa and Hongjoong watched him amusedly.

"Hey Sangie, do you mind if we do a quick round together? We will be right back and help you out again!", Seonghwa asked in his gentle voice. Yeosang just nodded absently, knowing that last part of the sentence was a whole damn lie.

He watched them disappear into the crowd, full of people who were most definitely having more fun than himself.

Feeling a bit useless after standing around for some minutes while everyone else was moving, he tried to move forward as fast as he could again. He wanted to look at least a bit skilled (at least in his imagination).

Unfortunately he got a bit too enthusiastic and his skate got stuck in small hole in the icy surface.

Flailing his arms like a little bird he tried to keep his balance and already expected to face plant right into the hard ground.

But it didn't come that far since a pair of strong arms steadied him and Yeosang thanked the gods he didn't have to land in a hospital today. Slowly coming down from his heart attack he looked up to see his saviors face, he got right another heart attack again.

There was a gorgeous boy warmly smiling down at him with the cutest glasses, a scarf around his neck and his pretty platinum blonde dyed hair styled back. Yeosang noticed a little mole under his eye and already was done for. _Fuck he's cute this is so embarassing_

"Hey there, are you okay?"

Yeosang just stared at his mouth, comprehending the words coming out way too late, probably looking like an idiot just standing there in silence but the boy kept his warm expression.

"Eh- sure yeah?", Yeosang stuttered, realizing he sounded unsure himself. "I- i mean yeah i am, thank you."

The boy just giggled in a high pitched tone (which made Yeosang's heart stop for another second).

"That's good. Be careful, yeah?"

Yeosang just nodded dumbly and the boy just gave another smile and a little nod before skating back to his two friends waiting ahead of them.

He had to take another break calming down.

-

Yeosang skated alone for some time again. But it was different this time: Ice skating suddenly became a lot more interesting since he could watch the cute boy from afar (who was actually a really skilled skater which looked way too attractive). He looked so joyful playing around with his friends and laughing at probably stupid jokes.

_I didn't even get his name,_ Yeosang pouted but thought it was impossible for his shy self to approach him again to ask for it (he wouldn't even get that far on these damn skates), so he just decided to leave the ice rink again and look where his traitor friends went.

He wanted to get another look at the boy though before probably never seeing him again.

What he didn't notice is that said boy already was heading in his direction, eyes meeting Yeosang's.

Yeosang wasn't sure what to do so he just nervously stopped trying to get to the exit and watched him in wonder.

But as mentioned the cute boy was a skilled skater and a few seconds later he already stopped right before Yeosang.

"Hi! Sorry for approaching you like this again but i saw you skating alone the whole time and thought maybe you want some company. Are you really here alone, gorgeous?", He smiled.

Yeosang got his third heart attack at the petname this day. A new record. He couldn't stop himself from blushing a bit.

Yeosang shyly explained to him that his asshole of a roommate and his boyfriend brought him here and then proceeded to just leave him hanging even though they know Yeosang really dislikes ice skating. At that the boy let out an exaggerated offended gasp and placed his hand on his heart like it's the most hurtful thing someone could've said to him. Yeosang had to smile a little.

"That's such a shame that you think like that, ice skating is actually amazing! Here let me help you, i maybe also came because you look like you need some help?", the boy offered smiling.

Yeosang flustered and admitted quietly: "I actually do need help but- but i don't think there's anything you can do, i'm a hopeless case i guess..."

The boy pretended to think deeply in a cute manner and then looked at Yeosang like he got a grand idea.

"Okay ... What's your name love?"

Yeosang blushed again. I swear if he didn't stop with those petnames. "Ah it's Yeosang!"

"Okay Yeosang, i'm Wooyoung. I think i got an idea there", he grinned. Yeosang just looked at him questioning. _Wooyoung._

Wooyoung took his cold hand into his own warm one and dragged him along.

-

After some skating with lots of teasing and sweet smiles of Wooyoung they both got a bit tired (read: Yeosang got tired even though Wooyoung dragging him is great) and decided to get off the ice.

Yeosang sadly already forgot how heavy these skate shoes were off the ice and stumbled right over his feet again and Wooyoung grabbed his arm again. _Deja vu._

Wooyoung suddenly was way too close.

"You're a clumsy one, aren't you?", he chuckled.

Yeosang lowered his head a bit in a shy manner and smiled a bit. "I guess so."

He felt a finger underneath his chin, tilting his head up a bit so Yeosang could look into Wooyoung's eyes. Said boy just smiled fondly at him for some moments before breaking their little moment suddenly.

"Ah, here's a bench sit down for a moment, i'll be right back!!", he exclaimed and already ran off.

Yeosang stood there being utterly confused for a moment but following his intructions.

-  
(Wooyoung left to bring some food for both of them, didn't expecting to meet his two friends standing and eating french fries there. Yunho already smiled teasingly at him while Wooyoung approached them, he rolled his eyes. "We keep watching you both and oh my god Wooyoung you're flirting way too much with that poor boy, his cheeks were so red!!" Wooyoung glared at him and hit his friend lightly. "Shut up and pay attention to San, he's stealing all your fries right now!" It was San's turn to glare at his friend for getting him caught. Wooyoung just blew him a kiss and left to order some fries for themselves, not wanting to let the gorgeous boy wait any longer.)

-

Spending time with Wooyoung was a lot fun. Yeosang learned they were born in the same year and that it was so easy to talk to the other. He felt completely comfortable speaking to the boy (even if it's not half as much as Wooyoung talks) which he usually doesn't do much with people he just met. It felt like they had an instant connection and he's had known the other for years.

Time does fly, Yeosang felt like all it took was some blinking and it already got darker outside. Which also means the sun was gone and it got colder, he regretted bringing only a light jacket when he felt himself start to shiver a bit.

Apparently Wooyoung also noticed because he took off his scarf and wrapped it safely around Yeosang's neck.

Yeosang felt his heart melting. "Thank you", he smiled at Wooyoung.

Wooyoung returned the smile in a warm way and they stayed like this in a comfortable silence for a while.

At some point the boy looked like he wanted to say something to Yeosang but right when he opened his mouth-

"Yeosang!!! Oh my god here you are!"

Seonghwa-hyung.

"We searched for you like everywhere!", Hongjoong yelled.

Yeosang already wanted to snap at them that _they_ were the ones who left him and that they also ruined yet another moment between him and Wooyoung. His hyungs seemingly didn't even notice the presence of the other boy and ignoring Yeosang wanting so say something by cutting him off.

"We totally forgot the time and we have to leave immediately since our show starts soon! Let's go!", Hongjoong demanded and took Yeosang's arm, just dragging him along.

Yeosang turned around while being dragged off, smiling and waving apologetically at the other boy and yelling "thank you for today, Wooyoung!" before turning back around.

He didn't hear Wooyoung trying to say "wait-" and missed his disappointed eyes watching him leave.

-  
It's been one week. Yeosang was sulking all days long thinking of only one boy.

He realized way too late that he didn't even get Wooyoungs number and blamed it all on Seonghwa, refusing to speak to the other who kept apologizing desperately to him.

"Please Yeosang i already said im sorry! Like actually sorry we didn't know we stopped you from having actual action in your love life for once!", Seonghwa whined and tried to cuddle him.

Yeosang just shoved his foot into his face.

"That's not making you any more likable, hyung", he grumbled.

"You talked to me!", Seonghwa acted like he won the lottery. He was kind of disappointed that all his effort making Yeosang his favorite food and going to the grocery store to buy him countless snacks brought nothing but one comment on his non-existence love life did.

At that moment someone rang the door bell.

Yeosang just groaned and turned in his blankets while Seonghwa opened the door to reveal a _very_ excited Mingi being all styled up in a black button down shirt with ripped light jeans.

"It's Party Time!!"

"Says who?", Seonghwa sounded surprised by the sudden intrudence of their friend.

"Says me. My friend Changbin is throwing a party at his house right now and he said i should bring my friends and now i'm here inviting my dear lovely friends!", Mingi grinned.

Yeosang just made a gagging noise.

Seonghwa who seemed unsure at first noticed the sulking ball of blankets again and suddenly became very supportive of Mingi's idea.

"You know what? That's perfect! Yeosang you could get some distraction of that boy and just stop souring here, it's starting to make me feel depressed as well."

"Yeah because you're the one who's responsible", Yeosang muttered grumpily and looked up at his friends.

Mingi and Seonghwa exchanged one pointed look before approaching Yeosang.

"Oh no i swear this time i won't give in!"

-

He did give in.

Why did he give in?

Yeosang sighed when they walked up to the house of this Changbin guy. There were already a lot of people outside and inside his house - was it even a house or a mansion it was _huge _\- and music was blasting.

He had to admit Seonghwa did a good job making him look hot. He wore a dark red shirt with black skinny jeans and a black choker. Seonghwa even applied some make up around his eyes "making them pop". ("Maybe you can seduce another Woohan boy" "It's Wooyoung and never!", he snapped)

After entering the stuffed house mansion they immediately ran into someone lost looking Hongjoong apparently knew.

He took him by the shoulders and introduced them to them. "Guys this is my baby Jongho! He sometimes helps me with vocals when i'm recording songs!"

"Ah the one with the angel voice?", Mingi asks excitedly.

"That's me", Jongho points out confidently.

Yeosang had to smile at them. He loved when Hongjoong showed them his songs and he does remember this boys unique voice and him hitting every note like perfectly.

They talked for a while, Jongho explaining Changbin will perform some rap songs with his two friends later and that they couldn't miss it since they're so good.

Eventually Jongho excuses himself. "Okay guys i'm sorry i really have to leave and search for my friend Wooyoung now. I have to make sure he doesn't drink too much because he's such a lightweight and also in a very emotionally unstable condition right now. He's been sulky and pouty all week since i quote 'he lost the love of his life'."

Yeosang snapped his head in Jongho's direction at the mention of the name who hasn't left Yeosang's mind in _days_ and his eyes widened.

He wanted to ask the boy if he actually means _his_ Wooyoung but the other was already off.

Before Seonghwa could even say anything he also ran off to search for hopefully the same boy who hasn't left his thoughts at all.

There were very ... Interesting people at this party being way too drunk and dancing around Yeosang's field of vision. He shoved himself through all the sweaty bodies and dared to look into some rooms but couldn't find the boy anywhere.

It got more and more uncomfortable and stuffy and Yeosang just needed some _air_ and thanked the gods when he noticed a door looking like it lead to a balcony.

Outside he was met by a starry night sky and a back of a boy standing there with a full drink, untouched staring out into the night.

Yeosang could recognize the silver hair everywhere.

He approached the other boy slowly to not startle him and let out a shy and quiet "Hey?"

Wooyoung snapped his head so rapidly into his direction it made Yeosang startle himself.

He just stood there shocked for like ten seconds and Yeosang shifted awkwardly on one foot to the other.

"I thought i would never see you again, Yeosang!", he said a bit breathless.

Yeosang chuckles. "Thought you lost the love of your life?"

"Wait who-"

"Jongho."

"I'm going to murder him!", Wooyoung yelled, his ears turning a bit red which was adorable.

"Ahh don't! Without him i wouldn't even have known you're here!" They smiled at each other for a while.

Yeosang suddenly remembered something. "I forgot! I still have your scarf at my place, you know?"

Wooyoung grinned at him. "Oh is this some invitation already?"

Yeosang spluttered and blushed. "N- No i just wanted to tell you i didn't-"

"Don't worry, i'm just messing with you, you're way too adorable Yeosang", Wooyoung laughed warmly.

"I'm not!"

"You literally are so cute"

"Can you just stop saying-"

"Precious."

"Wooyoung shut up-"

"Mesmerizing."

"I swear if you won't stop i will-"

"Lovely."

"Kiss you."

"What?"

"What?"

"Kiss me?"

"No i- ahh forget it, just come with me, i haven't danced one second on this goddamn party yet since arriving here", Yeosang whines.

"Will i get my kiss when i come with you?" Yeosang glared at him while Wooyoung wiggled with his eyebrows.

Yeosang sighed and took all his courage together before giving Wooyoungs lips a sweet short peck.

He blushed again, wanting to run off again but Wooyoung just giggled happily and took his hand, leading them back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first fic after years of not writing! like actual years ;v; excuse me if this is bad, english isn't my first language but i tried my best! I'm definitely not used to writing anymore since i'm more of a fanartist but i wanted to give it a try again - woosang are both my biases and i love them to death 💞 let me know how you liked it and what i could do better the next time, thank you! ~ angi


End file.
